Sons and Brothers and Ninjas
by Zoey2012
Summary: This is a story with two of my OCs but it ties back into the main story. It's YAOI meaning Guy x Guy. There will be family, romance, mpreg, the pairings are KakaIru, Sasunaru, and a three-some pairing of Gaara x Dean(OC) x Lance (OC) so please read, review, if you like this I have a Naruto Roleplaying forum too.
1. First a lil Background info!

**So, this is a Naruto Story**

* * *

 **The pairings are Kakashi x Iruka, Sasuke x Naruto and a three-some of Dean (OC) x Gaara x Lance (OC).**

* * *

 **So the bios for my OC's Dean and Lance:**

* * *

 **Name** : Lance Hatake

 **Age** : 18

 **Sex** : Male

 **Sexuality** : Gay

 **Hair Color** : Silver

 **Eye Color** : Green

 **History:** Lance's mother (Mpreg) was Obito and his father is Kakashi. Around when he was 12 there was a house fire and Iruka could only manage to save Kakashi. Kakashi thought that his son had died along with Obito.

Lance only survived because he was rescued then bitten by a werewolf ((Like in Teen Wolf lol.))

He imprinted on a young boy and fell in love, named Dean (((See Dean's bio for more info…))) While Dean and Lance never had sex, Dean did donate his sperm and Lance gave birth ((Mpreg again!)) to a baby boy named Max.

A couple years went by and Lance and Dean, now 18, were going to get married, But, Dean's moms tore them apart. So Heartbroken but determined, Lance left the town where they grew up and set out to find his father and mate(or lover). He had heard of a village, a ninja village that his father lived in so he took Max and traveled there.

Meanwhile...

Dean had run away after being told that he not only had two spirits inside of him but he also had three brothers. Naruto, Sasuke and…..Itatchi. Itatchi was the person responsible for the murder of his father. So Dean himself set out towards the same village to meet his long-lost brothers, the two that he cared about anyways.

* * *

 **Name** : Dean Uchica

 **Age** : 18

 **Sex:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Appearance:** Dean was born with blond hair with orange highlights and blue tips. He had bright blue eyes. He was about Sasuke's height. He had whiskered cheeks. He had twin tails, one orange with a blue tip and the other tail was blue with an orange tip. He had two fox ears atop his head the left one was blue and the right was orange. On his back he had half the head of a fox and half the head of a snake both with open mouths connected to each other tattooed on his back.

 **History** : Growing up he had two moms'. His father had been killed by someone named Itatchi, whenever he asked about him they told him not to talk about him.

When he was going to a private all boys' school he was lonely because he had no friends so he joined a glee club because boy could he sing! There he met and soon fell in love with another male named Lance Hatake. During his Junior year he helped Lance have a child. A few months later they were 18 so they were going to get married, But his moms' tore them apart. Enraged by this he yelled asking them why.

They finally revealed the truth to him, telling him about the spirit demons inside of him. And also that he had three brothers: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and …he couldn't belive it. Itatchi Uchica. The man that murdered his father was his older brother.

~  
So without any other thoughts he ran off towards a village that he overheard his mom's talking about when he was younger to find his long-lost brothers.

* * *

 **So, there are their bios! So much longer than what I usually write!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Faces

**Sons, Brothers and Ninjas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's Dean and Lance! I do not own anything else!**

* * *

 **((So now that you guys know a little about my OCs past. I'll give you a little chapter too!))**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

After 2 weeks of traveling, Lance finally arrives at the ninja village that he was told it's where his father lived. He kissed his son's cheek and looked around. He walked up to the first person he saw, it was Iruka, "Excuse me, Do you know where I can find someone named Kakashi Hatake?"

Iruka looked up from grading his student's papers and the pen fell out of his mouth, 'Oh my god...' he thought. "Uh yes I do, come on, I'll take you there." He stood up, locking his classroom and led him to the training field where his boyfriend was training his students. "Kakashi!" he called.

Dean meanwhile was on the other end of the village talking to Sakura. She nodded, a bit mesmerized by his bright blue eyes. She led him to the room that Naruto and Sasuke shared, and knocked.

Sasuke looked at the door and then looked at Naruto, "You answer it."

Naruto sighed and got up from Sasuke's lap, "okay" he went over and opened the door to see Sakura leave and looks at Dean stepped up where she was standing. "Hi, so this is gonna sound super, super crazy but, My name is Dean and I'm your brother, Sasuke's too."

Naruto blinked still processing the information, "You're right that does sound crazy… Why don't you come in and we can talk more about this..."

Dean nods and follows him in, his tails uncurling from around his waist, and then he sat down, "okay"

Naruto closed the door and sat beside Sasuke.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi turned around and saw Iruka then glanced at the younger male behind him. "Hey baby, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you right now!" Iruka says seriously.

Kakashi nods, turning to dismiss his students then jumps over the fence. "Yes?"

Iruka moved beside Kakashi and took his hand, entwining their fingers together.

Lance stepped up, standing in the spot that Iruka was previously in. "So, Hi Dad" he smiles.

Kakashi froze solid, from shock…

* * *

 **((So how was the first Chapter? Please review!))**

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**


End file.
